LUST
by Silver Inklett
Summary: Contains genderbending, shirtless-ness, tickle fights, Maka bringing sexy back, fluff and stuff made of marshmallow puff, plotless raging, mild crack, alternate dimensions, crazy people, man skirts, identity crisis, and SoMa. Completed!
1. In The Book

**I do not own Soul Eater, otherwise, this would have happened in the manga and they would have made a second season of the anime already.**

**(Everyone one will be referred to as the gender they currently are, aka, Maka is a he, Soul is a she, and so on so forth.) **

_WARNING: Contains genderbending, shirtless-ness, tickle fights, Maka bringing sexy back, fluff and stuff made of marshmallow puff, plotless raging, mild crack, alternate dimensions, crazy people, man skirts, identity crisis, and enough SoMa goodness to last you through the rest of the ye- Pfft, who am I kidding, there is never enough SoMa. __**Never. **_

**-0-**_**  
><strong>_

**.:LUST:.**

**-0-  
><strong>

Lust.

A dangerous, dangerous emotion, targeting the most unsuspecting people. It hit like a brick to the face, all sweaty hands and blushing faces. Mental images that wouldn't go away targeted the mind. The uncomfortable heat that rested in the heat of your stomach until you just couldn't stand it anymore.

It was a dangerous emotion.

But an even more dangerous place to be.

"Come on Maka," Soul whined, digging her bony elbow into her meister's side. "Why won't you talk to me?" The two were currently stuck in the Lust chapter of the Book of Eibon with most of Spartoi, awaiting authorization from Shibusen that they could move on to the next chapter. It was a long, tiresome wait, even with the succubus long gone (thanks to Blair and his sexy, sexy ways).

Soul pouted irritably, ditching her over coat and rolling up her sleeves like her meister had done a few minutes ago (Many of the girls/once boys were pleasantly surprised by the muscular arms hidden under all of those stuffy clothes the boy wore). The rest of Spartoi had quickly followed suit, discarding their stuffy jackets in the steamy chapter.

BlackStar had tried to take off her whole shirt, but the boys/once girls quickly put a stop to that.

"Is it because of the succubus?" Soul asked randomly, narrowing her wine red eyes. Maka glared at the now shorter weapon out of the corner of his eyes.

"No," he mumbled, his lips kept firmly closed.

"Are you freaked about the fact that we've all somehow switched genders? So help me, if that is it I am going to-"

"It's not that-" Maka grumbled, tilting his head slightly towards the female weapon and turning the full intensity of his green eyed glare on her. Soul swallowed, trying to resist the urge to just lean closer to those captivating green eyes. If it was hard to resist Maka as a guy, Soul was finding it near impossible now that she was female.

"Then what is it!" the Death Scythe all but yelled, throwing her arms up in the air. Maka quickly turned his head away after noticing how the white-haired teen's small breasts moved, determined not to get another nosebleed (he made a mental note to be nicer to Soul when this kind of stuff happened to the scythe). This stupid chapter was making his brain act funny, noticing things he never would have in the real life.

Either that or being a guy just seriously _sucked._

"I just don't want to talk," he growled between closed lips. He was determined not to let anyone see what he had figured out moments after stepping into this cursed chapter.

"Hehe, wuz wroooong?" Maka sighed and turned towards the newest member of the conversation, his green eyes half-closed in irritation. Patti's lanky body plopped down next to him, his hands shoved into the pockets of his hoodie. The rest of the group had been listening in on the conversation for a while now, interested as to why Maka was acting weird (Well, everyone except BlackStar, she was too busy trying to get a very tired Tsubaki to grope her), but Patti got sick of waiting for an explanation and was determined to get his own answers.

"Maka here is being all angsty for some reason," Soul said with a low growl in the back of her throat, whacking the blonde upside the head. Patti quirked his head to the side as he caught a glimpse of something very interesting as Maka rubbed the back of his head, turning on his weapon.

"Just let it go Soul," he growled, firmly keeping his lips closed. "I just don't wanna-"

"TICKLE ATTACK!" Patti suddenly screeched, his hands darting towards Maka's stomach and attacking mercilessly from behind. Maka let out a very unmanly "EEP!", gritting his teeth before realizing exactly what he had just done when everyone's jaw, including Soul's, dropped to the floor.

His mouth had flown open, revealing two rows of sharp, _jagged_, pearly teeth.

The embarrassed meister quickly covered his mouth with his hands, his cheeks a bright crimson and tears beginning to shine in his eyes. Soul blinked a few times, her hand on her chest. Her mouth opened and closed a few times before she finally said "… O-oh."

"Yeah, _oh_!" Maka shouted, no longer trying to hide his jagged teeth as he pulled back his lips and snarled at Soul with tears in his eyes. He stood suddenly, desperate to be anywhere but here as he ignored the small, graceful hand that had reached up and grabbed his sleeve. "I gotta go," he snarled out, ripping his arm away from Soul's hand and storming past the rest of the shocked Spartoi and behind the curtains.

"Maka, wait!" Soul shouted, half standing and reaching after her meister.

"I don't see what the big deal is," Patti said with a yawn, his hands returning to his pockets and ignoring a certain furious albino weapon. "So he likes Soul's teeth, so what?"

Soul was silent for a few seconds before reaching out and snatching the pistol's beanie off his head, smirking as she revealed to the rest of the group three white stripes wrapping around half of his head. Ignoring the male weapon's sputtered protests, Soul tossed the beanie to Liz and strode after Maka, but was stopped by a broad hand.

"Be careful," Tsubaki said, still intuitive even as a male. "Maka's not going to want to talk, just be patient with him, he'll come around," he relayed, trying to help his friend out as much as he could. Soul nodded once, flashing Tsubaki a crooked, straight-toothed, grin. The older ninja weapon let go and Soul continued after her meister, breaking into a quick trot after disappearing from Spartoi's sight.

The young woman trotted to a halt when she found her meister, sniffling quietly and wiping his nose with the back of his hand. His shaggy blonde hair jerked slightly as the male looked towards the velvet sky. "Way to make things awkward Maka," he grumbled to himself, just loud enough for Soul to hear. He ran his fingers through his bangs, a habit that was eerily similar to Soul's. "As if the fact that you've both switched genders was bad enough, let's just throw _that _into the equation."

"Are you really talking in math terms?" Maka froze instantaneously, his entire body tensing up. He watched Soul sit down next to him out of the corner of his eye before jerking his head away, crossing his arms.

"So," he growled out. "Come to make fun of your 'poor, pathetic' meister?" Soul looked at him with wine red eyes for a few seconds, before looking forward, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"Not quite," she said, playing with the hem of her skirt as she spoke. "I actually came to show you something." Maka looked over warily, his green eyes full of suspicion. His eyes flew open when Soul grabbed her skirt and began lift it up higher, revealing more and more of a long tanned leg.

"H-hey! S-stop!" he yelped, grabbing her wrist and pushing her skirt back down. As if it wasn't hard enough to look her in the face _now, _imagine how hard it would be when he got a nosebleed from looking at those dangerously smooth legs for too long.

Soul glared heavily at her meister, amused by his nervousness (mainly because she had felt the same thing many a time as a dude). "Oh just calm down," she said with a roll of her eyes, smirking at the flustered look her meister was giving her. "It's not like I don't see the exact same thing every time you put on that damned miniskirt."

"My skirt is just fine!" Maka shouted. The two just stared each other down for a few seconds before they both fell over laughing. Soul briefly mentioned the mental image of a male Maka wearing his plaid miniskirt, and they fell over once again, laughing even harder.

After they had both calmed down , Soul gave his meister a small smile and begun to pull back her skirt again over one leg. Maka watched with wide eyes as more and more of her smooth leg was revealed, reaching dangerously towards her-

"Oh my god," Maka said suddenly, eyes flying open and his jaw hitting the floor. Soul turned a bright red and looked away slightly, trying to hide the embarrassment that was burning hot through her veins.

"See," she said, her eyes half-lidded and full of sincerity. "You're not the only one."

Maka's hand reached forward, brushing the small brown birthmark that was located at the top of his weapon's thigh. It was a bit swirled around the edges, and it almost looked like a soul.

It _definitely_ looked like the birthmark the Maka had on his own leg when he had been female.

"How did you even know about this?" he said in shock, green eyes wide.

"Remember that time we were fighting Sid, and I tried to get him to talk by flipping your skirt?" Soul said with a wince.

"Yeah, and I still haven't forgiven you for that," Maka snapped, his snarl even more threatening with the jagged teeth.

"Well," Soul continued, ignoring her meister's outburst. "BlackStar saw it, and he told me. A week after that, you were fighting some kishin and your skirt flew up a bit, and… yeah." Maka looked at Soul with a deadpan expression, and the poor girl squirmed under his intense gaze. "You like my teeth, I… kinda, sorta… _likeyourlegs_," Soul blurted out, trying to get it all out in one breath.

Maka was silent for a few moments, staring out into the outer reaches of the chapter. Suddenly, he turned back towards his fidgeting weapon and smiled lopsidedly, his newly jagged smile making Soul's heart thump a little faster in her chest. He reached over and pulled his blushing weapon into a tight hug, burying his face into her snowy white hair. "God, why are you so cute?" he mumbled into her hair, smiling widely.

"Eh, I get it from my meister," she said with a smirk, wrapping her arms tightly around Maka's waist. Before she really get into the hug, Maka jerked back, his green eyes lighting up with excitement.

"Waitwaitwaitwaitwait!" he said, literally bouncing up and down as he smiled widely at his slightly shell-shocked weapon, " I have more thing to show you!" he all but yelled.

"Uh, yeah," Soul said warily, her crimson eyes wide. "Sure." Her face lit up like the fourth of July when her meister began to unbutton his shirt, his tie already hanging limp around his shoulders. It was her turn to sputter like an idiot.

"W-what are you do-"

"Just wait!" Maka said with a laugh, now halfway down the buttons. The poor weapon fidgeted in her seat as her meister reached the last button, and he looked up at the shorter girl with shy green eyes before pulling back part of his shirt.

Soul watched in shock as her meister's shirt fell over his left shoulder a little bit, revealing the beginning of a long, jagged scar. "You're a liar you know," Maka said as Soul's fingers ghosted over the scar lightly. "It aches. A lot. You always say it doesn't hurt anymore." Soul looked up at her meister, red eyes wide.

"I thought you hated this scar?" she asked quietly, looking back at the scar. She had always seen it flipped, and to see it as Maka saw it was admittedly a little gruesome. A long, pinkish line across her beloved meister's chest, and for the first time, she finally realized exactly how Maka had felt when she had came home from the infirmary with this souvenir.

"I don't hate _it_," Maka said quietly, the feel of Soul's thin fingers running over the scar making his hands shake. "I hate what it represents. I wasn't strong enough to protect you, and you got hurt because of it." He suddenly reached up and grabbed Soul's hand, twining his fingers with hers. "But I also love what it represents. My weapon, my _best friend_, thinking enough of me that he would throw himself in front of a blade." He pulled her up so that they were face to face. "This scar is what's encouraged me for the past two years, made me resolve to be stronger for my partner." He smiled warmly and wiped away some of the tears that had escaped from Soul's wide eyes. "I love this god damn scar," he said, leaning closer so that their foreheads were touching. Soul felt her entire body shake, emotions that she had tried to hold back flowing messily through her veins. She pulled back slightly, her smile wide.

"My turn," she said, loosening her own tie. Maka's eyes widened slightly, but he continued to smile warmly at his weapon as she began to unbutton her own blouse. Halfway down, she stopped, pushing her shirt off her left shoulder and blushing under her meister's intense stare. "You're a liar too," she said shyly. "They itch. Really, _really_, badly." Three scars that trailed around her torso, one just below her collar bone, the next curving under her small breast, and the last starting just above her bellybutton.

Maka smiled wistfully, reaching forward and trailing his fingers along the bottom scar. "I remember that fight," he said quietly. "I threw you aside and charged that damn werewolf by myself, and he grabbed onto me to keep from falling."

"I was so pissed at you," Soul said with a laugh, her red eyes sparkling. "What kind of _idiot_ throws her weapon away and charges the enemy?"

"Me?"

Soul laughed, eyes sparking like fire under the velvet sky and Maka smiled lopsidedly. "Yeah, you," Soul said with a smile. She brushed her hair back and her smile faded."I was so scared," she admitted in a whisper. "I was so mad at you for being stubborn and not letting me protect you, but then you disappeared over the edge, and…" Soul looked up, and for the briefest second, Maka could see Soul as she was back in Death City, all sharp lines, muscle, and _Soul,_ staring down at him with wide red eyes and a frown on his face. "I thought you were gone," she whispered, bringing her meister crashing back down to Earth.

"It'll take more than that to kill me," Maka said with a small smile. "I'm kind of hard to get rid of-"

"Maka, I'm being serious," Soul snapped, her head whipping around and staring hard into her meister's green eyes. "I thought you had _died_, Maka. Dead. Gone forever. Never coming back." She stood now, tears that she would have never let flow as a guy rolling down her cheeks. "I thought you had left me!" she screamed. "Left me to try and figure out what to do with my life once my meister was gone! You don't get how it feels, how dependent a weapon is on their meister!" Soul's skirt swished around her knees as she stepped forward, her hands landing on either side of her meister's hips as she trapped him in.

"Do you know why a weapon is always so willing to give their life for their meister?" she screamed, tears rolling freely. "It's because to a weapon, our meister _is _our life! Without them, our lives stop having any meaning! If you had died out on that stupid fucking bridge, I would have followed you, because you're my meister damn it! And if you're dead, there is no reason for me to li-"

A loud slap echoed through the chapter, and Soul's eyes stared wide open to the side. Her cheek was red from where Maka had slapped her, and she stumbled a bit, completely and utterly shocked. She whipped her head around to yell at the blonde boy, but the look of fury in his eyes made her throat go dry.

"Don't," he hissed, grabbing her shoulders and pushing her against a pillar roughly, bending down slightly so that they were at eye level. "Don't you _EVER_ say that _EVER AGAIN_!" he roared, sharp teeth bared. "You keep talking like being a weapon makes you some sort of slave! You're NOT! YOU ARE SOUL!" he screamed, tears rolling down his pale cheeks. "You aren't just my weapon damn it! You're my _best friend_! You're the only man I've _ever_ trusted! So don't go saying that your life doesn't mean anything, because to me, it means _everything_!" Maka stepped back, looking slightly dazed . Soul's eyes were wide and her mouth flopped open uselessly, words begging to be let out, but none seemed to fit the situation.

"_Sorry that I care more about you than you seem to understand?"_

"_Sorry for listening to what the Academy instructors have drilled into my head since we partnered up?"_

"_Sorry I'm insanely, deeply, in love with you? That you mean more to me than my own life? That I'd do anything for you?" _

But she just stood there as Maka closed up his shirt, grumbling under his breath.

"When…" Maka looked up, eyes still narrowed as his weapon hid behind her snow white bangs. "When we're out of here, I'm gonna make you understand," she said, her voice ringing through the large chamber. Her head shot up, and Maka's face flushed under the weapon's intense red stare. "I'm gonna make you understand exactly what I'm talking about, and then I'm gonna get you back for slapping me." Her lips twisted up in a smirk, and Maka smiled.

"It doesn't look the same without the teeth," he said, smirking widely. Soul's heart thrummed away happily in her chest and her smirk turned into a smile.

"Is that what I really look like when I do that?" she asked, quirking her head to the side.

"More or less," Maka said with a shrug, hopping up onto the platform and holding out his hand to help her up. She accepted it easily, but when she had been pulled up, Maka kept his strong grip on her hand, bending his head down so that he could whisper in her ear. "I'm going to make you understand too, and trust me, you'll never say anything like that ever again." Shivers ran up and down Soul's spine at the husky timbre to his voice, and she found herself waiting excitedly for when they'd get out of this god forsaken book.

**-0-**

**…**

**There's no reason for this besides the fact that I wanted to. I wanted to write something random, and this idea has been in my head for a while. It goes with a set of pictures that I'm working on that's just Fem!Soul and Male!Maka and the different traits they took from their partner (ex. Sharp teeth, scars, birthmark, small boobs, etc etc).**

**The whole thing with Maka's scars from the fight with Free is another one shot that I need desperately to write. I kinda hated how Maka didn't get any scars from that encounter. Hellooo, Free dug his **_**claws **_**into her **_**chest. **_

**There's gonna be some marks from that.**

**(And zombies **_**don't bleed**_**. *narrows eyes* I talking to you Funimation.)**

**I might continue this with the two after getting out of the Book, but I might not. Depends on the reaction. (So if you want moar, review)**

**I am DEFINETLY doing a crack continuation of this involving music from **_**Glee**_**, Maka rapping, and Kilik's black girl voice.**

_**You know this to be necessary.**_

**Y'all know the drill. Review, fave, love, huggle.**

**The whole nine yards.**

**See y'all!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	2. Out Of The Book

**I do not own Soul Eater, but I do own a surprisingly soft pair of what I have now dubbed my writing socks and a box full of Poptarts (the two things any WriDaNoJu writer needs*)**

**(Everyone one will be referred to as the gender they currently are, aka, Maka is once again a she, Soul is a he, and so on so forth.)**

_Warning: Contains sexy kittehs, Soul being a potty mouth, door jams, fluff and stuff made of marshmallow puff, strawberry panties, bipolar blondes, earthquake safety, ninjas, bad references to the last chapter, Maka mourning her penis, tampon bombs, and enough SoMa fluff that if it were currency, you could buy me a new cardboard box to live_ in.

**-0-**

**.:LUST:.**

**Part Two**

**-0- **

Maka leaned around the corner, her back to the wall as she checked the sidewalk in front of her apartment building. She cursed quietly when she saw a familiar orange motorcycle parked out front. She had been hoping that she'd be able to avoid her white haired partner, but today was not her lucky day…

Again.

'_Why am I even avoiding Soul?_' Maka thought with a sigh, letting her head fall back against the wall.

"_**When…" Maka looked up, eyes still narrowed as his weapon hid behind her snow white bangs. "When we're out of here, I'm gonna make you understand," she said, her voice ringing through the large chamber. Her head shot up, and Maka's face flushed under the weapon's intense red stare. "I'm gonna make you understand exactly what I'm talking about, and then I'm gonna get you back for slapping me."**_

"Oh," Maka groaned, bringing her hands up to cover her face. "That's why."

"What's why?"

Maka had never jumped so high in her life. The poor girl yelped loudly, jumping at least two feet in the air and once landing on her butt, scrambled away from the source of the highly sexy, rough voice. Her eyes narrowed and she threw a pebble at her laughing partner. "Don't scare me like that Soul!" she yelled, snarling at him.

Soul straightened up, still smirking at his meister as she sat on the sidewalk. '_She thinks she's sooo ninja,_' he thought with a roll of his eyes, holding out his hand to help his partner up.

_**Maka shrugged, hopping up onto the platform and holding out his hand to help her up. She accepted it easily, but when she had been pulled up, Maka kept his strong grip on her hand, bending his head down so that he could whisper in her ear. "I'm going to make you understand too, and trust me, you'll never say anything like that ever again."**_

Maka shook her head, determined to get any memories of that damned place out of her head. Even the Envy chapter hadn't shaken her up this badly, and that entire chapter was just about her self-esteem being thrown into the dirt. But the memories of what had transpired between her and Soul in that chapter buzzed constantly in her head, and she wanted them gone. She, or rather _he, _had been so confident in there, determined to show Soul how much he/she truly meant to her/him. But now that they were out, she found herself beginning to worry.

She had also spent half an hour in the bathroom, cheering that her boobs, as small as they were, had come home (but that's another story).

Could she really risk her partnership over some _teeth! _That was a high risk, a risk she was terrified of taking. She could lose her partner over this, her _partner. _The one person she couldn't live without, literally.

"Maka?" The miester's head shot up, realizing that she was still flat on her ass and Soul was giving her a worried look. "Are you even listening to me?" he asked exasperatedly. Maka smiled sheepishly and looked up at Soul through her eyelashes.

"Erm… No?" Maka admitted, wincing slightly when Soul facepalmed.

"I was asking if you were okay," he said with a growl, dragging his hand down his face. His hand moved to his hip as he stared his meister down. "You've been acting funny ever since we got out of the Book of Eibon." His eyes narrowed when Maka simply crossed her legs and began to fiddle with her hands in her lap.

Soul's nerves had also been on edge for the past week or so. Besides tending to the heavy injuries he had received during the fight with Giriko, he also had to worry about his meister. She had been eerily quiet, barely raising her voice to him unless he caught her off guard, and frankly, her attempts to avoid him were pretty blatant. Going to sleep nearly three hours before her normal time (and he _knew _that she was reading in there, sneaky little-), walking home instead of taking the bike, hell, even going over to _BlackStar's_ place more often. Tsubaki was there, but Soul knew the his meister preferred the Dark Arm to join them at their apartment besides going to the 'Star Cave' as she so _lovingly_ called it.

"Maka, please just tell me what's wrong," he said with a frown, once again holding his hand out to help her up. The blonde meister stared at his hand for a few moments before reaching silently and taking a hold, letting him help her up. "I'm worried about you," he said, grabbing Maka by the shoulders. "I don't get what's wrong, I don't understand."

Something snapped inside Maka's brain at the word, and her head shot up, meeting Soul's gaze with emerald fire. "That's the problem!" she yelled, pushing Soul off her. "You don't understand!"

"Well yeah!" Soul yelled back. "How am I supposed to when you don't say any-"

"How am I supposed to make you understand?" Soul stopped at the sudden change in his meister's attitude, going from raging bull to docile kitten in less than 2 seconds. "I," Maka stared, her eyes hidden under her ash blonde bangs. "I'm supposed to make you understand, but I don't know how."

"_**I'm going to make you understand too, and trust me, you'll never say anything like that ever again."**_

Soul's eyes widened, finally understanding what she meant. Lust. That damned chapter in which they may have accidentally… almost… confessed. "Oh," he said quietly, wine red eyes still wide.

"Yeah, _oh_!" Maka yelled, eyes narrowed as she switched back into rage mood. She pushed past Soul roughly, ignoring his hand on her arm. "I'm going to bed," she growled out as she stalked into the apartment building where the two lived with their feline roommate.

"It's only three o'clock!" Soul yelled.

"SCREW YOU!"

Maka stormed into the apartment, ignoring the cat lounging on her favorite reading chair. "Welcome home~!" Blair sang happily, shifting into a woman and crushing Maka in her typical boob hug. "How was your day nya?" she said with a purr. Maka roughly pushed the cat woman off, ignoring her yelp of surprise as the young meister continued to her room.

"It sucked," she said in a low, dangerous growl, and with that, she slammed her door closed. Blair sat up slightly, turning and looking at Soul when he walked into the room, looking emotionally and physically exhausted.

"… Who lit the fuse on her tampon?" she said with a frown, quirking her head to one side.

Maka looked at her clock for what had to be the hundredth time that night. "2:43" was displayed on her alarm clock, and the meister sighed wearily for what had to be the _thousandth_ time that night. If she hadn't already, the shouted conversation on the corner definitely screwed over her partnership with Soul.

"Way to make things awkward Maka," she said with a sigh. Standing quietly, she walked over to her door. Her hand was on the doorknob when she glanced quickly to her right and groaned at the reflection in her full length mirror. "Right," she sighed, heading towards her closet. "Pants." Even though Blair was out and about, she didn't want to be walking around in nothing but an old sweatshirt of Soul's and her favorite pair of strawberry panties.

She quickly grabbed a pair of short shorts and slipped them on, glad that she had thin enough legs that she could get away with wearing them like pjs.

"_**You like my teeth, I… kinda, sorta… likeyourlegs," Soul blurted out, trying to get it all out in one breath. **_

Maka's hands stopped pulling her shorts on halfway up, her left hand automatically flying to the spot just below her hip where she knew her birthmark rested. Her green eyes were half lidded as she finished pulling on her shorts, zipping them up quickly and sneaking out into the hall. _'Rule of the Assassin, number one,_' she thought with a small smirk. _'Dissolve into the darkness and erase your breath.'_

Being friends with a ninja for most of your life did have some benefits, it appears.

Arriving at her target, Maka slipped the door open and leaned against the door frame. She felt like a creep, watching her partner sleep, but oddly enough the sight calmed her down considerably. Soul was sprawled out across the mattress, his long limbs thrown every which way. His t-shirt had been pushed up by his hand that scratched at his stomach, and a trail of drool went from his mouth to the pillow. Maka smiled faintly at the sight and had to physically resist the temptation to walk over to his bedside and push that one lock of his hair out of his face.

"_**I'm going to make you understand too, and trust me, you'll never say anything like that ever again."**_

Sighing quietly, Maka turned slightly so that her back was on the door jamb and her head fell back, her loose hair wavering around her shoulders. '_How in the hell am I supposed to do that?' _she thought, pinching the bridge of her nose with one small hand. It was a huge challenge. How do you properly explain to someone of the male persuasion that you cared about him without just flat out saying "I love you?"

Which Maka didn't. Love him. That is. Of course not.

Growling quietly, the blonde brought her head forward in preparation to snap it back, but when she did, she was met not by the hard wood of a door frame but with a strong, warm hand.

"You won't want to be doing that love," a husky, if not sleepy, voice said. "Hurts like a bitch."

The poor girl jumped for the second time that day, green eyes flying open as she turned quickly on her heel to face her sleepy weapon. Soul quirked an eyebrow at her as she reached up to clutch at her heart. "Damn it Soul," she sighed. "Don't scare me like that." Soul watched in well masked concern as Maka went back to leaning against the door frame, sliding down onto her butt.

"Can I ask what you were doing in my door?" he asked, leaning against the opposite side and sliding down like she had, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. The two teens had to spend a few seconds readjusting their legs so that they were comfortable, and they ended up having Maka's legs resting on top of Soul's and her feet planted on either side of his hips, Soul's feet in a similar position. It was a testament to how comfortable around each other they were that neither of them thought anything odd about being so tangled up in each other.

"Practicing earthquake safety?" Maka replied, looking up at him from under her hand. Soul chuckled slightly and rubbed Maka's calve comfortingly, making the shorter teen hum contentedly.

"No, really," he said with a smile.

"Just… thinking," Maka said with a noncommittal shrug, avoiding looking in her partner's piercing red eyes.

"And your own room wasn't good enough becau-"

"Drop it Soul." Soul stopped at the weary tone in Maka's voice, his head quirking slightly to the side. His hand stopped and he moved it up to rest on her knee, shaking it slightly so that she would look up at him. Once he had her attention, Soul frowned slightly and leaned closer to his meister.

"Maka, you need to talk to me," he said quietly. "If it's about happened in the Book-"

"What made you think that!" Maka yelped, her head shooting up and her eyes wide. "That's not what I was talking about what are you talking about I haven't even thought about that I mean it's not cool to dwell on the past-"

Soul sighed as his meister continued to babble, making wild gestures with her hands. Her reaction assured Soul that he was right (she did this often whenever he woke up on the couch with a blanket draped over him that wasn't there before) and after some internal debate, Soul reached up so that his hands were behind both of Maka's knees.

With a small "Hup," Soul tugged, making Maka yelp loudly as she was dragged forward. She landed in Soul's lap and just when she was about to yell at him, his strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her into a hug, burying his face in her neck. Maka went rigid in his grip, a bright red blush erupting on her face. This was quickly going into dangerous waters, but Maka couldn't find it in herself to care. His arms fit so_ perfectly_ around her tiny waist and his breath felt so _warm _on her neck, and after a few seconds, her head fell back slightly and her green eyes fluttered closed.

"You think you're the only one that's confused?" Soul breathed against his meister's neck, his eyes tightly closed. "How am I supposed to make any of this make sense to you? You're not a weapon, you don't get how reliant we are on our meisters. You're not a guy-"

"I was for a while," Maka said, her arms coming to life and wrapping around Soul's neck. "It _sucked." _Soul laughed loudly at this, moving his head so that he and Maka were eye to eye.

"You were such a cocky bastard too!" he laughed, avoiding Maka's punch. "What happened to all that courage?"

"It disappeared along with the penis," Maka said, shifting in Soul's lap so that she was slightly more comfortable. "You were saying?" Soul's laughter came to a halt, and he looked at Maka with somber red eyes. "You might as well finish," Maka mumbled, mimicking Soul's actions from earlier and burying her face in his neck. Soul inhaled sharply through his nose.

"You're not a guy," he said quietly, his fingers drawing designs on her back. "You wouldn't understand how… protective we get. I've lived with you for nearly four years, and it's really hard to explain this without you getting pissed off at me and spouting some feminism crap, but I've developed a… a sort of…" Soul growled suddenly, unwrapping his arms from around Maka's waist and tugged at his hair. "Damn it, why is it so hard to word this!" he growled roughly.

"Instinct," Maka said quietly. Soul looked down at her quizzically and Maka grudgingly left the warm safety of his neck. "It's an instinct. I can feel it whenever we resonate."

"Really?" Soul said, his face turning a light red. Make nodded quietly, playing with her fingers behind his neck. Silently, Soul unwrapped her arms from around him and flipped Maka around, settling her between his legs with her back against his chest. His arms weaved around her waist again and he rested his chin on her head. He sighed. "Yeah, instinct. Along with the fact that I'm your weapon and have pretty literally have had 'Protect your meister at all cost' shoved down my throat for the past four years, it just makes it worse. If I can't protect you, I feel like I've failed as not only your weapon, but as a guy. You ever wonder why BlackStar and Kidd make a huge fuss whenever the girls have to train without them?" Maka nodded once. "It's not a meister complex, it's a _dude_ complex. We have this compulsive need to protect the important girls in our lives."

"… I'm an important girl in your life?" Maka asked quietly, ducking her head down shyly. Soul growled loudly and Maka's head shot up.

"Have you been listening to me at _all_ these past five minutes?" he snapped, one hand coming up to pinch the bridge of his nose. "You're not an important girl in my life, you're _THE _important girl in my life! There's no one else who I would rather be my meister over you, you're the only one for me." Maka's face went red and all was silent for a moments.

"You…" Maka started, tilting her head back so that she could look her weapon in the eye. "You aren't a meister, you don't know what it's like to hold someone's life in your hands every time you go into battle," she said quietly, staring at her hands that rested limply in her lap. "Knowing that the weapon you're fighting with is a living, _breathing, _person. And that they can get hurt." Maka twisted slightly in Soul's lap, resting her head against his shoulder and bringing her hand up to rest against his chest, right over his scar.

"_**But I also love what it represents. My weapon, my best friend, thinking enough of me that he would throw himself in front of a blade." He pulled her up so that they were face to face. "This scar is what's encouraged me for the past two years, made me resolve to be stronger for my partner." He smiled warmly and wiped away some of the tears that had escaped from Soul's wide eyes. "I love this god damn scar," he said, leaning closer so that their foreheads were touching.**_

"Maka, I-" Soul started, but stopped when his meister looked up at him with soft green eyes. Her expression silenced him, and he slowly brought his head down so that his forehead met hers. The two took a moment just to enjoy the scenery before Maka glanced down.

"You're not a girl-"

"I was for a while," Soul said quietly. Maka smiled slightly up at him and he smiled back.

"You're not a girl, you don't know what it feels like when the man that you trusted most in the world breaks your heart over and over again. And then after a few years, when the scars are just barely gone," Maka wrapped her arms tight around Soul's torso, burying her face in his chest. "You put your very soul in the hands of another man, praying that he'll be different. And… then he is." Soul looked at her with questioning red eyes. "And suddenly it's like all of those years of having your heart broken never happened, that suddenly your heart is beating again and I don't know why because I've never felt like this before and I-I don't know what to do because I'm terrified that you'll break my heart and I don't know if I could handle anymore heartbreak!" Maka had begun to cry, her face still buried in Soul's chest. She sobbed quietly, shaking her head. "And I know I sound like Chrona, but I don't know how to deal with loving you like this and I'm so scare-"

Soul grabbed her face roughly, tilting her head back so that she was looking him straight in the eye. The shocked meister opened her mouth to say something more, but she found her lips otherwise occupied.

Her green eyes flew open as Soul kissed her roughly, one hand on the back of her neck, and the other buried deep in her ash blonde hair. After a few moments, Maka's rigid body relaxed, her own hands coming to life as they clutched at her weapon's pale hair. After a minute or so, Soul pulled back slightly, both of their eyes still half lidded.

"…Do you know," Soul said quietly, Maka's eyes fluttering open, "how long I've wanted to do that?" The blonde girl blinked a few times before smiling shyly.

"Do you know how long I've wanted you to do that?" she said teasingly, quirking one eyebrow. Soul smirked, trailing his hands down her back until they once again rested in the small of her back. Maka shivered pleasantly, her eyes fluttering closed as her head fell back. Soul's smirk grew wider at her reaction as he once again rested his forehead against hers.

"So," he drawled slowly, his lips briefly pressing against the small groove behind her jaw and below her ear.

"So." Maka smiled slightly. "Where does this leave us?" she asked, nuzzling her weapon's cheek.

All was silent for a few moments before Soul smiled wickedly.

"In my doorway?"

**-0-**

**Tada!**

**I give you the end of **_**LUST**_**! Soul's last line most definitely is my favorite. I'm not adding any more to this story, but I'm doing another Book of Eibon one shot that involves music from **_**Glee**_**, Maka rapping, and Kilik's black girl voice. If that mental image doesn't make you crack up laughing, then I don't know what else to do.**

**I'm really surprised with how much I like this, and I'm really happy that I did this all in three days! There's more coming from me this summer, including… *drumroll please!***

**-"**_**Speak Easy**_**," the tale of a 1920's speakeasy gang and their reincarnations as they try to solve the mystery of Maka and Soul's murder eighty years ago. (Soul Eater AU)**

**-"**_**Intolerable**_**," the Soul Eater gang living in a world where meisters and weapons aren't allowed to have a relationship with their partner, and the punishment for doing so is death. (Soul Eater AU)**

**-"**_**Apartment 42**_**,"the story of how Soul and Maka came to live together, and how Soul comforted Maka during her parent's divorce. (Pre-series)**

**-"**_**Angels and Demons**_**," where demon Soul Eater is framed for the massacre of a small village, and his guardian angel Maka has to prove his innocence while traveling across the United States. (Soul Eater AU)**

**Now, of course these aren't going to all be done over the summer, but I do plan on starting most of them, along with finishing DTMOB and both the Blair and BlackStar arcs of Airship Grigori. If there's a particular one you want to see first, there's going to be a poll on my author's page where you can vote for which one to see first.**

**Y'all know the drill. Review, fave, love, huggle.**

**The whole nine yards.**

**See y'all!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
